If that's love (then I'm gone)
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Finalmente llegó el momento. Después de meses trabajando en el proyecto "Iron Man", ha llegado la hora de mostrarle al mundo que este invento no es un peligro. Y en la presentación del trabajo, más cosas serán expuestas... Parte cuatro de mi serie "It used to be love (love that has gone cold)"


Loki comió otra mordida de sus fideos. Sharon tenía el cabello en un moño desordenado y movía los dedos en su tablet rápidamente, Tony estaba inclinado en su mesa de trabajo, mejorando los propulsores de Iron Man. Sharon hizo un pequeño ruido de asco y soltó la tablet con fuerza.

-Estos hombres me dan tanto asco-dijo la rubia, levantándose y caminando hacia la venta, Loki y Tony se miraron antes de girar hacia ella.

-¿Están a eso otra vez?-preguntó Loki con voz tensa.

-Claro, apenas se han visto solos, han tenido que lanzarse el uno contra el otro-replicó ella sin girar. Loki dejó su caja en la mesa, repentinamente sin apetito. Tony lo miró y puso su mano en su brazo, el moreno no lo miró pero dejó que lo guiara hacia su pecho, cerrando los ojos-No creo que pueda soportarlo más...-musitó Sharon, girándose a mirarlos, sus ojos lucían húmedos pero su mirada era ardiente-quiero venganza-miró fijamente a Loki-quiero _tu_ venganza-Loki la comprendió de inmediato.

-Sé sobre alguien que ayudará-dijo él y Sharon asintió.

-Iré a tomar un poco de aire-dijo y salió del laboratorio, Loki suspiró.

-¿Vas a presentarle a alguien?-preguntó Tony, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-No tengo que hacerlo, ella ya lo conoce-respondió Loki. Tony inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia él y lo besó con suavidad.

-Todo estará bien para ustedes, estoy seguro-Loki asintió y dejó caer su rostro en su pecho.

* * *

-¿Todavía siguen ahí?-preguntó Loki, a través de su intercomunicador.

-_Sep, se están casi terminando de vestir-_respondió la voz de Tony por el audífono.

-_Cinco minutos y será el momento perfecto-_dijo Sharon, Loki sonrió levemente para sí mismo y llegó a la oficina en la que se supone que su esposo estaba trabajando, se detuvo un momento, esperando el tiempo exacto luego tocó la puerta, escuchó un ruido fuerte y abrió la puerta. Steve había dejado caer su silla, Bucky estaba frente a él, con la camisa ligeramente desarreglada al igual que su cabello; Steve tenía el rostro sonrojado y su corbata estaba en la mesa.

-¡Loki!-exclamó el rubio nerviosamente.

-Hola, cariño-sonrió Loki falsamente, adelantándose para darle un profundo beso, de esos que siempre dejaban al rubio alucinando y queriendo más.

-_No exageres-_dijo la voz tensa de Tony en su oído y Loki casi sonríe por los celos que se sentían ahí. El moreno se alejó con una leve sonrisa y se giró hacia su amigo, Bucky se había ordenado la camisa y pasaba la mano por su cabello.

-¿Qué hacían?-Bucky se tensó y le mostró una sonrisa.

-Trabajando, claro, estábamos tan concentrados que cuando tocaste, nos sobresaltamos.

-_Pfff... ¿Quién puede creer eso?-_musitó Tony.

-Oh, lo siento tanto-dijo Loki con falso arrepentimiento-es solo que he pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de mi esposo, empiezo a extrañarlo-dijo con un pequeño puchero, Steve apretó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, Loki pudo sentir el leve aroma a sexo y sintió que su estómago retorcía-Pero como están trabajando debería irme, Tony debe estarme buscando ¡Los veo luego!-dijo, volviendo a darle un sensual beso a su esposo y marchándose-¿Cómo están ahora?-susurró Loki cuando salió.

-_Steve sigue teniendo cara de idiota y Bucky lo está fulminando con la mirada-_respondió Sharon con una nota de satisfacción-_¿Nunca se habían besado delante de él o qué?_

-No, solo cosas inocentes pero nada como eso, es lo que pone a Steve a mil.

-_Yo me hubiera conformado con un beso más corto-_gruñó Tony y tanto Loki como Sharon se rieron.

* * *

-¿Cuán lejos está?-murmuró Sharon mientras caminaba hacia la oficina dónde estaba Bucky.

-_Diez minutos, trabaja en ello, Sharon-_murmuró Loki en su oído. Sharon sonrió. La mujer abrió la puerta de la oficina y Bucky alzó la mirada con sorpresa luego le sonrió.

-Hola, cariño ¿qué haces por aquí?-preguntó el castaño, recargándose en su silla.

-Haciendo una pequeña visita-respondió la rubia y se abrió la blusa, dejando ver un hermoso corset negro debajo, Bucky se quedó con la boca abierta mientras Sharon se sentaba en sus piernas y tomaba su rostro entre sus manos para besarlo profundamente. Bucky gimió en sus labios y la cogió fuertemente de las caderas, pegándola a su cuerpo. Sharon luchó contra el impulso de separarse, podía sentir la muy ligera colonia de Rogers en él y eso la asqueaba.

-Me gusta esta visita-musitó Bucky con voz ronca, la rubia sonrió de lado. Volvieron a besarse fuertemente, acariciándose sobre la ropa, Bucky había empezado a meter sus manos bajo su falda cuando la puerta se abrió y Steve se quedó de piedra justo ahí.

-Ups-sonrió Sharon, Bucky tenía los ojos bien abiertos mirando a su amigo. Sharon se levantó y se arregló la blusa con todo descaro, bajándose la falda dónde Bucky se la había subido-Lo siento, Steve, creí que ibas a demorar más.

-Eh... no te... preocupes...-logró decir Steve, Sharon se inclinó y volvió a darle un gran beso a Bucky, tocando sin sutileza su erección sobre la ropa, logrando sacar un gemido de él. Sharon se separó y sonrió.

-Te veo luego, cariño-dijo y salió, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-_Tú eres genial_-dijo Tony.

-_Están sin hablar ahora, Steve ni lo está mirando-_dijo Loki con una sonrisa en su voz.

-Pronto los quebraremos, no te preocupes-sonrió Sharon con malicia.

* * *

-_Estás justo en posición, tienes quince minutos-_dijo Sharon.

-_Trata de hacerlo lo más corto posible, Rudolph, no queremos quemar al capitán ese-_gruñó Tony esta vez y Loki apretó los labios para no reírse. Loki caminó por el pasillo, aparentemente distraído.

-¡Loki!-el moreno alzó la vista y le sonrió a su esposo, que venía solo por el mismo pasillo.

-¡Steve!-sonrió Loki, acercándose a él.

-¿Qué hacías por aquí?

-Oh, iba a buscar a Pepper-mintió con facilidad.

-Creo que la vi bajando hacia las oficinas de Natasha ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-¿Por qué no mejor...-dijo, poniendo una mano en su pecho y pegándolo a la pared, Steve abrió mucho los ojos-nos quedamos justo aquí?-no le dio oportunidad de responder antes de besarlo de esa manera profunda, Steve aferró sus caderas y las pegó contra las de él, mientras respondía fervientemente al beso. Loki mordió sensualmente su labio inferior, buscando la reacción que quería. Steve jadeó y apretó sus manos con fuerza en su cintura, Loki se vio girado y apoyado contra la pared en un segundo, un gemido involuntario se le escapó y escuchó el gruñido de Tony en su oído. Loki se espabiló y regresó al plan, empezó a restregarse contra su esposo, pasando sus manos por su pecho, bajando hasta tocar su erección sobre el pantalón. Steve gimió y embistió contra su mano, buscando más fricción.

-_Quince segundos, Loki-_dijo Sharon. Loki mordió el labio del rubio de nuevo, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás para dejar que su esposo mordiera y lamiera su cuello, jadeando más alto de lo que debería. Ambos escucharon algo caerse y se giraron, Bucky estaba ahí, con los ojos ensanchados, mirándolos a ambos.

-Bucky...-murmuró Steve, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Había olvidado que estábamos en un pasillo-susurró Loki, mordiéndose el labio para no reírse luego le dio una sonrisa entre tímida y traviesa-Bucky ¿te importaría?-el castaño no reaccionó por un segundo luego saltó y se marchó con rapidez, recogiendo las cosas que había botado. Loki se bajó de su esposo y se arregló las ropas-Creo que tal vez deberíamos buscar otro lugar luego-le dio un fugaz beso y se fue.

-_Steve está yendo hacia dónde está Bucky, creo que esta vez sí lo logramos-_dijo Sharon, Loki sonrió para sí mismo.

* * *

Bucky entró en la oficina intempestivamente, lanzando las cosas que tenía en la mano contra la mesa. Steve entró justo un minuto después, su rostro aún sonrojado y la evidencia de lo que había hecho sobresaliendo de su pantalón.

-¿Disfrutando? No debiste haberte preocupado por mí, podías seguir haciendo lo que hacías-dijo con amargura, sin mirarlo.

-Bucky, yo... Loki es mi esposo, Bucky... no podía...

-¿Qué? ¿No podías no tener sexo con él en medio de un pasillo? ¿Eso?-replicó el castaño, girándose hacia él, Steve frunció el ceño.

-¿Y tú con Sharon? ¿No estuvieron a punto de hacer lo mismo en la oficina? Si no hubiera llegado, probablemente te la habrías estado follando en la misma mesa en que me follaste a mí horas antes-Bucky casi retrocedió. Respiró hondamente para calmarse y lo miró con seriedad.

-Mira, no podemos hacer esto ¿okay? Loki es tu esposo y Sharon es mi novia, se supone que esto es lo que hacemos con ellos, no podemos reclamarnos por eso-Steve asintió, apretando los puños. Los dos se sentaron en sus escritorios y no se miraron por el resto de la tarde.

* * *

-La primera parte fue todo un éxito-dijo Tony, pasándole copas de champagne a Sharon y Loki, ellos sonrieron y Tony alzó su copa-Por el éxito de nuestro plan-brindó.

-Por una venganza realizada-brindó Loki, alzando su copa.

-Por la destrucción de los hombres que quisimos-brindó Sharon. Los tres se sonrieron y bebieron de sus copas.

* * *

Sharon entró en el bar que Loki le había indicado, después del éxito de su plan, ella había decidido tomarse la noche libre y así poder conocer al hombre que la iba a ayudar a emparejar las cosas con James. Sharon entró y se sentó en la barra, ordenando un martini mientras esperaba. Estaba tomando el primer trago cuando escuchó una voz conocida hablarle en el oído.

-Loki dijo que me necesitarías-Sharon se giró con incredulidad y miró al guapo hombre moreno que se sentaba a su costado.

-Sam-su ex pareja le sonrió.

-Así que Barnes no supo mantenerla en sus pantalones ¿eh?-la rubia seguía mirándolo alucinada-Yo te puedo ayudar con eso-susurró antes de besarla. Sharon tuvo que recordarse luego, cuando estuvo enredada en las sábanas con Sam durmiendo abrazado a su espalda, agradecerle a Loki por esto.

* * *

Tony apretó su cadera y embistió profundamente en él, sintiendo como si fuera cada vez más profundo dentro de ese calor seductor, Loki gemía y se abrazaba a su espalda, dejando marcas de uñas en él. Tony enterró su rostro en su cuello, mordiendo y dejando una pequeña marca, casi invisible pero solo saber que estaba ahí lo hacía sentir mejor. Se había sentido tan frustrado y molesto cuando escuchó a Loki gemir por lo que el imbécil le hacía, había querido ir y decirle que era un bastardo por lo que estaba haciendo luego arrancar a Loki de sus brazos y follarselo en algún lugar dónde nadie los molestara por días. Este sentimiento de posesividad era nuevo y sabía que no sería bienvenido en estos momentos, sobre todo cuando Loki se encontraba así de vulnerable, pero no podía evitarlo, ese hombre lo volvía loco, quería todo de él, hasta lo más mínimo.

-Tony... Tony, por favor...-el castaño le sonrió de lado antes de embestir fuertemente en él y coger su erección para masturbarlo al mismo tiempo. Loki soltó un grito extasiado y se corrió en medio de los dos. Tony se empujó tres veces más antes de correrse también, perdiéndose en ese grandioso orgasmo. Loki y él se quedaron ahí, jadeando, apoyados el uno en el otro.

-Odié ese gemido...-musitó Tony, Loki sonrió levemente.

-Era parte del plan, lo sabes.

-No lo odié por eso-Loki lo miró con curiosidad y Tony evitó su mirada.

-¿Tony?

-Odio que te esté tocando ¿okay?-dijo rápidamente, el cuerpo de Loki se tensó bajo él-Loki...

-Bruce está esperándome en el laboratorio, debería irme-dijo el moreno levantándose y colocándose su ropa rápidamente-te veo más tarde-masculló y salió a prisa de ahí, Tony se dejó caer en su almohada, intentando ahogarse con ella.

* * *

-Parte dos, comenzando-musitó Sharon, Loki y ella sonrieron mientras entraban en la sala de reuniones. Había pasado una semana desde el final de la primera parte de su plan y Steve y Bucky estaban tensos todo el tiempo, no habían intentado acercarse al otro y hablaban poco. Era todo un logro.

-Lamentamos la tardanza-dijo Loki, sentándose a lado de Tony, Sharon se ubicó a su lado mientras que Pepper estaba al otro lado de Tony con Natasha, Steve y Bucky. Clint y Bruce estaban sentados del lado de Sharon y había un asiento vacío.

-Tenemos un pequeño anuncio de navidad-sonrió Tony, levantándose-nuestra pequeña banda va a tener otro cantante más que va a trabajar con Sharon en la logística de las cosas, digamos "Hola" como buenos niños ¿sí? ¡Pasa!-Sam abrió la puerta de la sala y sonrió, Bucky se tensó inmediatamente y Steve lo miró con curiosidad-Les presento a Sam Wilson, nuestro semi-aviador de SHIELD.

-¿Semi?-repitió Bruce.

-No vuelo exactamente aviones-sonrió el moreno, sentándose en la silla libre, justo al lado de Bucky y frente a Sharon-Rubia, es tan bueno verte-Sharon enarcó una ceja.

-No me hagas decir como te llamaba yo, Sam, no creo que soportes la vergüenza-sonrió ella y Sam le ofreció una sonrisa interesada, Bucky entrecerró los ojos.

-Si Wilson es medio aviador ¿Por qué va a trabajar en logística?-preguntó Bucky.

-Porque ha trabajado con Sharon antes, sabe lo que tiene que hacer-dijo Tony con simpleza. Cuando la reunión terminó, todos salieron dejando a Loki y Tony solos-Eh... Loki, sobre lo de ayer...

-No debí de haberme marchado-interrumpió Loki, mirándolo fijamente-solo que... Tony, tú sabes por qué estoy haciendo todo esto, eres mi amigo pero... no creo que esté listo para eso por ahora.

-No te estoy pidiendo nada, Lokes, solo... solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo, para lo que sea-dijo con sinceridad, Loki se mordió levemente el labio-además que el sexo es genial-Loki dejó salir una risa y así se acabó la tensión entre ellos.

* * *

-¿Listo?-preguntó Loki, mirando a Tony.

-Nací listo, cariño-respondió este con su típica pose de superioridad.

-_Cinco minutos, chicos-_dijo Sharon por el intercomunicador.

-_Esto es tan divertido-_murmuró Sam y Loki rodó los ojos, obviamente Sharon lo dejaría meterse. Loki y Tony empezaron a hablar del proyecto pero en sus rostros se veían sonrisas coquetas, algunas frases doble sentido, Loki estaba ligeramente sonrojado y riéndose cuando tocaron la puerta y la abrieron. Steve se quedó un segundo en la entrada, mirando la imagen delante de él. No era una escena de culpabilidad o algo por el estilo pero tenía algo que hacía que su estómago se retorciera.

-¿Sí, Rogers?-preguntó Tony con una ceja enarcada, Loki le sonrió al rubio y se giró para seguir leyendo su reporte.

-Vengo a dejar el segundo reporte de Estrategias, un estudio más y habremos terminado-dijo.

-Secretario personal, si no te importa-Loki le lanzó una mirada fulminante antes de sonreír de lado.

-¿Algo más, "señor"?-preguntó con una leve nota de sugestión mientras tomaba los papeles de la mano de su esposo.

-Puedes hacerme un masaje-Steve apretó los puños y Loki soltó una risita.

-Gracias, Steve-dijo mientras se sentaba delante de Tony de nuevo, Steve se movió para salir del cuarto pero volteó en el último momento, Tony lo estaba mirando fijamente y tenía una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro. Steve salió y evitó pensar en lo que podía significar.

* * *

-_James está yendo rápidamente hacia allá, Sharon ¿estás lista?-_preguntó Loki._  
_

-Sí, ya estamos listos-replicó la rubia.

-Me encanta todo esto-musitó Sam, dejando un beso en su cuello luego empezó a hacerle un masaje en los hombros, Sharon gimió involuntariamente, este hombre tenía unas manos fantásticas.

-Extrañaba esto-musitó la rubia, ladeando levemente el cuello para que siguiera masajeándola. La puerta se abrió repentinamente, sobresaltándolos. Bucky estaba parado justo ahí y fulminaba con la mirada a Sam.

-Quita tus manos de mi novia-dijo con los dientes apretados, Sam enarcó una ceja y sacó sus manos lentamente, Sharon se levantó y miró a Bucky con un pequeño ceño.

-Bucky, está todo bien, solo me estaba dando un masaje-dijo ella con normalidad-estoy un poco estresada con todo esto-suspiró, mirando los papeles.

-Oh, estoy seguro que él estaba emocionado por ayudarte.

-¿Qué puedo decir, Barnes? Soy un buen samaritano-replicó Sam con una sonrisa ladeada, Bucky apretó los puños.

-Mira, imbécil...

-¡James!-llamó Sharon, mirándolo con severidad-Nada de peleas en mi oficina, Sam y yo estábamos trabajando, solo intentó darme un masaje, nada más. Ahora, si nos disculpas-era claramente una despedida, Bucky respiró profundamente para controlar su temperamento y salió lanzando la puerta.

-_Eres una diosa, mujer-_dijo Tony.

-Lo sé-replicó Sharon con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

* * *

Había llegado el momento al fin. Cuando Clint y Natasha entregaron el último reporte, el proyecto Iron Man se presentó oficialmente al gobierno y se declaró seguro para la humanidad. Tony les había dicho que lo iban a celebrar en una gran fiesta donde presentarían a Iron Man como proyecto seguro, todos se habían marchado a sus propias casas esa noche (todo se habían estado quedando en la torre durante la duración del proyecto). Loki había estado hablando en voz baja con Sharon cuando Steve se había acercado a él con una sonrisa.

-¿Vamos a casa?-Loki se tensó levemente y miró a Sharon.

-Claro solo tengo que pasar por algunas cosas en la oficina ¿me esperas?-el rubio asintió y Loki salió de ahí. Tony estaba en la oficina, cerrando con Jarvis los últimos archivos del proyecto.

-Hey, ojos verdes-saludó, mirándolo.

-Steve está esperándome para irnos a casa-musitó Loki, Tony se tensó y desvió su mirada.

-Bueno, tienes que ir ¿no?-dijo con una sonrisa falsa, sus ojos fijos en su tablet. Loki soltó un suspiro exasperado, se acercó a él y lo besó con fuerza, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos. Tony le respondió instantáneamente, estrechándolo entre sus brazos, soltando la frustración que sentía en ese mismo momento.

-No seas idiota ¿sí?-le dijo sin aliento, volvió a besarlo, con suavidad esta vez-Vendré mañana y empezaremos la parte final. Vamos a destrozarlos-Tony asintió, abrazándolo contra su pecho.

* * *

-Por fin en casa-dijo Steve cuando entraron. Loki no dijo nada, dejando sus cosas en el mueble. Steve se giró a mirarlo y lo envolvió en sus brazos-Te he extrañado, siento como si no te hubiera visto desde hace tiempo.

-Que tontería, nos hemos visto todo el tiempo-dijo Loki, sin mirarlo realmente.

-Sí pero no es lo mismo que estar aquí en nuestra casa-el rubio se inclinó y lo besó con suavidad. Unas estúpidas ganas de llorar lo invadieron en ese momento y se aferró a su esposo, por un momento se sintió terriblemente asustado, Steve había su seguridad, su casa, su vida ¿qué iba a hacer cuándo lo dejara? Steve lo aferró de la misma forma, sintiendo dentro de sí la ansiedad, su miedo y quiso tenerlo ahí para siempre, encerrarse con él y no dejar que nadie lo dañe, que nadie lo toque.

Esa noche Loki decidió olvidar todo lo que había pasado, dejó que Steve lo tomara, que lo abrazara a su cuerpo y lo hiciera sentir de esa manera única que solo él podía lograr, de llevarlo al maldito cielo con solo sus manos y sus labios, con sus palabras de amor susurradas en su oído. Loki lo besó con profundidad, intentando fundirse más con él con cada embestida, arañando su espalda y enrojeciendo su piel. Esto se sentía más fuerte que las otras veces que habían hecho el amor, no estaba la paz y la felicidad que siempre sentían cuando lo hacían; más bien había una desesperación y un miedo que aterraba a Steve cada vez más y hacía que se aferrara aún más a Loki, que lo ciñera con más fuerza contra él. Cuando el orgasmo llegó, lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Loki y su placer se combinó con una profunda tristeza que lo estremeció de pies a cabeza. Steve lo tomó en sus brazos, arrullándolo y también sintió deseos de llorar sin saber por qué, pero sentía que había perdido algo muy especial en ese momento.

* * *

-Thor-saludó Loki.

-¡Loki!-saludó el rubio con una gran sonrisa, abrazando a su hermano, Loki lo abrazó de vuelta, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.-¿Estás bien, hermano?-preguntó el rubio con preocupación, abrazando más a su hermano. Loki sabía que estaba siendo absurdo, esto es exactamente lo que quería, esta venganza... pero la pérdida dolía tanto...

-Estoy bien-respondió Loki, sonriéndole-te agradezco que hayas venido a la fiesta.

-Bueno, este proyecto es evidentemente grande-dijo Thor, mirando alrededor. Tony había hecho una gran fiesta en uno de los mejores salones de la torre Stark. Habían paneles alrededor, mostrando videos de Iron Man. Loki había estado evitando a Tony, la tristeza que lo embargaba desde esa noche era mucha y necesitaba un tiempo para estar solo. Esta fiesta iba a ser la culminación de su plan y sabía que aunque le doliera en el alma igual lo haría, porque el dolor que Steve le había causado era más grande, esa traición a su amor no se podía sanar con besos y abrazos y Loki no perdonaba con facilidad. Cuando se enteró que era adoptado fue terrible, sus padres le habían mentido toda su vida y solo hablaba con Thor, quién no había sabido nada. Pasó un tiempo antes de que dejara de sentir ese tonto resentimiento hacia Thor cuando sabía que este no tenía la culpa de nada y a veces hablaba con su madre pero las cosas con su padre eran muy difíciles, el hombre siempre le había exigido más y lo había hecho sentir como si lo decepcionara, Loki le había gritado todas sus verdades ese día y se marchó. Hasta ahora no se habían vuelto a ver.

-Loki-este giró y miró a Sharon-, es hora-Loki tragó.

-Te alcanzo luego, Thor-dijo y caminó junto a la rubia.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Sharon en voz baja, Loki asintió y la miró.

-¿Y tú?-Sharon pensó en lo de anoche, en la manera fuerte y posesiva en la que Bucky le había hecho el amor pero sacudió la cabeza y asintió.

-Lo estoy-replicó con seguridad.

* * *

-¡Buenas noches con todos!-Loki apareció por la plataforma del suelo con Sharon a su lado, ambos iban vestidos elegantemente. Loki llevaba un traje negro, con camisa negra y corbata verde botella mientras que Sharon usaba un vestido verde completamente pegado a sus curvas, decir que lucían bien era poco-Bienvenidos a la presentación oficial de Iron Man, ahora sin que el gobierno pueda meter sus manos en él-todos rieron-Pero antes de presentarles al celebrado...

-Tenemos algo muy especial que decir-siguió Sharon, sonriendo con dulzura.

-Nosotros hemos estado trabajando con tanto esfuerzo en este proyecto que dejamos de lado a nuestras parejas.

-Por eso les hemos preparado una sorpresa-Steve y Bucky ensancharon los ojos, sorprendidos. Los paneles cambiaron de imagen, empezó a sonar la canción "My only fascination" de Demis Roussos, la canción de boda de Loki y Steve. Fotos de Loki y Steve durante su relación empezaron a pasar, relatando cada momento, Steve no pudo evitar sonreír mientras las veía. La canción cambió a "Save the last dance" de Michael Bublé y las imágenes cambiaron hacia las de Bucky con Sharon, riéndose y en distintas reuniones con sus amigos. Parecían tan felices...

-Solo queremos decirles que...-comenzó Loki, sonriendo.

-No vamos a extrañarlos para nada-la gente tuvo que hacer una doble toma para entender lo último que habían dicho.

_You say love_

_Is letting you do what you want_

_Even if the things that you are doing_

_Start to ruin how I'm feeling inside..._

La gente jadeó cuando las imágenes se convirtieron en fotos y videos de Bucky y Steve en diferentes lugares, besándose, con ropa desordenada y cabello desordenado, algunos de los videos mostraban como Sharon y Loki entraban después y ellos los saludaban como nada. Natasha, Clint y Bruce que estaban a lado de ellos, se giraron a mirarlos con incredulidad. Thor miró las imágenes del esposo de su hermano sin entender realmente lo que estaba viendo ¿Steve se había estado acostando con su amigo Bucky?

_(You tear me down and_

_I break and _

_I break and _

_I break...)_

Sharon estaba mirando fijamente a Bucky y este le devolvía la mirada con ojos ensanchados. Fue en ese momento que Bucky pudo leerla como un libro abierto. Pudo ver todo el dolor que le había causado y que para preparar esto, ella había tenido que saberlo por meses, escondiendo todos sus sentimientos contra él, en orden de poder lograr esta venganza. Bucky se estremeció, porque él amaba a Sharon, no tanto como amaba a Steve, pero lo hacía. Y sabía que no iba a recuperarla. Loki y Steve se sostenían la mirada, los ojos de Steve se habían llenado de lágrimas y éstas caían por su rostro angustiado. Loki lo miraba con frialdad y odio, con todo el enojo que tuvo que guardarse por meses, con el dolor que llevaba sintiendo desde ese día que los encontró en el baño.

_Then you tell me_

_that you love me, baby_

_But, is that what you_

_call love?_

-¿Sorpresa?-preguntó Sharon con voz fría, la gente tenía su vista fija en ellos-Cuando Loki y yo nos enteramos de todo esto, nos juntamos para crear este maravilloso plan, no podíamos simplemente ir a reprocharselos, no-sonrió-, teníamos que destruirlos.

-Contamos con ayuda, a decir verdad-dijo Loki, girando levemente. Anthony apareció por su lado mientras Sam aparecía del otro. El castaño le sonrió arrogantemente a Steve mientras su mano se posaba en la cadera de Loki, acercándolo a él. Sam solo se rio en voz baja, negando la cabeza hacia Bucky y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Sharon, envolviendo su cintura con sus brazos.

-Han sido meses que nos tuvimos que tragar de sus mentiras, meses monitoreando cada cosa que hacían, guardando cada pequeña imagen para lograr esta obra maestra-dijo Sharon, mirándolos a los dos hombres.

-Y ahora que hemos logrado lo que queríamos, solo queremos que sepan una cosa-dijo Loki, fijando sus ojos verdes en ellos.

_If that's love_

_I'm giving up_

_My heart can't_

_take it anymore..._

_If that's all_

_It's not enough_

_You'll me watch me _

_walk right out that door..._

-Nosotros los amabamos-dijo el moreno-, les dimos todo de nosotros y así fue como nos pagaron. Ahora solo tienen nuestro odio.

-¿A qué valió la pena perder lo que tenían por su aventura, eh?-dijo Sharon con frialdad y los cuatro se fueron del escenario.

Steve y Bucky se quedaron en el medio del salón, con todas las miradas asqueadas y acusadoras sobre ellos, viendo cómo sus mundos se derrumbaban sobre ellos. Habían perdido todo lo que era importante para ellos y no sabían realmente si su aventura había valido la pena después de todo.

_It's like you said before_

_It's nothing personal_

_I must be moving on_

_If that's love,_

_then I'm gone..._


End file.
